


[Fanart] Art for "The Complexion of the Dead" by fictionalfaerie

by VergofTowels



Category: Hannibal (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aperitif, Fanart, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Shadows - Freeform, dead animals (food), lol I forgot that one originally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: Art inspired by "The Complexion of the Dead" by fictionalfaerie for the 2020 Eat the Rude Big Bang.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: 2020 Eat The Rude Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfaerie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Complexion of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600328) by [fictionalfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfaerie/pseuds/fictionalfaerie), [VergofTowels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels). 



> Really, really happy I could work with fictionalfaerie and this story! Go read it!!!

The Complexion of the Dead


	2. I Don't Find You That Interesting




	3. You Will




End file.
